


Importance

by Terion



Series: Together We Survive, Divided We Fall [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terion/pseuds/Terion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene between Dante and Kat from three years down the line after the end events of DmC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance

“ _Don’t. Move._ ”

 

Dante’s breath in her ear immediately stilled the confused movements Kat had started making when he suddenly shoved her up against the wall of a building. She froze with her henna covered hands against his chest and felt her cheeks burn as his body heat leeched into her freezing limbs.

 

There was a scream was somewhere, a howl of sheer agony and pain, and she was glad that she couldn’t see past him. Kat was, however, able to see the muscles of his shoulders bunch and strain underneath his red coat. He wanted to go, wanted to help whoever was dying amongst the first flakes of snowfall, but he couldn’t.

 

Not without leaving her almost defenseless.

 

Curling her fingers into his grey tank top - she still envied the fact that he could just ignore temperature changes - she breathed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Dante lifted his head from where he’d left it after he’d whispered in her ear, drawing back just enough that she could see his face in profile out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t be,” he answered softly, his expression giving away nothing.

 

Kat knew though. In the three years since Mundus has been defeated, they had been traveling and doing their best to wipe out the worst of the demons. That and she’d been learning new spells and sigils because Limbo melding into the real world had butchered most of her skills. Her barricades still worked for the most part but everything else had been pretty much useless.

 

Another scream tore through the air and Dante shifted a step closer, his body suddenly pressing hers flat against the wall. Kat hissed out a breath in response, her cheeks blazing, and tried to ignore the sensation of his lean form pressed up against hers. After a moment she heard a quiet chuckle in her ear and he breathed, “Uncomfortable?”

 

"A little," she whispered back. Kat then tilted her chin back slightly to point behind his shoulder and asked quietly, "What was it?"

 

"Demon."

 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she knew  _that_. Instead she turned her head to look at him, finding his blue eyes watching her intently. Before the words could dry up in her mouth, she asked, “Why didn’t you help them?”

 

Dante just watched her for a moment then his jaw clenched as he looked away. Sighing, Kat knew she’d just pushed too far because even after three years, after all they’d been through, there were still some things that he didn’t deal with if he could help it. Vergil was the major one, people were second, and awkward emotions came in a close third.

 

In the wake of another scream, as she closed her eyes, he said softly, “Because you’re more important than other people.”

 

Kat’s eyes flew open and she stared at him, almost not believing he’d said the words as he still wasn’t looking at her. Suddenly she realized that his shoulders hadn’t been straining under his coat because he’d wanted to  _go_ , they’d been doing so out of  _fear_. For her safety.

 

Smiling, she slid one hand away from his chest and moved it down, finding his hand where it pressed against the brick wall behind her. As she wound her fingers with his, Kat whispered, “You’re important to me too, Dante.”

 

He snorted in response as if to throw off the words but his fingers curled around hers nonetheless.


End file.
